


Lots of people talk

by wetkitty420



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Plot Twists, female!JimmyPage, twisty relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetkitty420/pseuds/wetkitty420
Summary: Few of 'em know ;)
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 19
Kudos: 8





	Lots of people talk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Queen of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795557) by [LadyZeppelin1111 (QueenBoudica1770)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudica1770/pseuds/LadyZeppelin1111). 
  * Inspired by [Queen of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795557) by [LadyZeppelin1111 (QueenBoudica1770)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudica1770/pseuds/LadyZeppelin1111). 
  * Inspired by [Queen of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795557) by [LadyZeppelin1111 (QueenBoudica1770)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudica1770/pseuds/LadyZeppelin1111). 



When he heard the bathroom door unlock, Robert made sure to look relaxed. The bed was unmade, but he was naked on top of the crumpled bedding.

The door creaked open and for a moment he could see Page’s silhouette. She had put on some pleasing weight in her breasts and thighs, and it warmed him inside, thinking how she had been in a better mood lately.

She turned out the light.

He felt the corner of the bed dip, and then the weight shifting as she crawled over to him. 

As soon as he felt her hands in the darkness, he took her by the wrists and gently pinned them above her head. 

When he got his knees between hers, she tensed up, like always. The fear was real every time.

“Shhh, It’s only me.”

Robert had had his share of virgins, but Page was his virgin every night. 

She said his name shakily, still so embarrassed of her need. 

He gave her permission, like he always did. 

She lifted her hips off the mattress and pressed her warm cunt against his shaft, wiggling so that her lips parted around him. 

They rutted together, as natural as scratching an itch. She was slick enough to make the slide easy, though she never got excessively wet. 

Her pubic hair was soft that night from the hot shower, like a tickly cloud.

She screwed up her face, he was close enough to see in the darkness, and slithered her wrists out of his hold. Her hands came up to grasp his shoulders where she clawed her fingernails into him.

He couldn’t help but laugh. It took so little to get her so riled up. 

Even being near to his shining virility obviously stirred something deep inside her and, Robert thought, he was happy for her. A small weird part of him wished he could be her. 

She started to whine softly.

“That’s it baby girl, let it go.”

Her thighs clamped around him and she twisted her back against the mattress.

He didn’t come, didn’t need to.

She always gave it up, and he never took it. Even if she never asked him for it, he loved knowing that he was the only man who would ever see her like this.

Then again, she’d visited him more often in the past few months, maybe she was close to being ready. 

She rolled over and he spooned up behind her. He could feel that every muscle in her body was loose. She was like a kitten, he thought, safe in the arms of a self restrained lion. 

He smoothed his hand down the contour of her waist and around to her belly. 

He stopped cold.

She was pregnant, maybe three months. There could be no doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> So this nonsense came into my head after reading LadyZeppelin1111's wonderful stories about Page's pregnancy, and then talking with Ledbyhread's about Robert being the father of Page's child. It got me thinking, ok, what if she's pregnant, and he's NOT.


End file.
